Rara
Rara is a female Gallade who frequently visits the Pokemon Island with Fiona in the Pokemon RP. Rara is a part of Odette's team. Rara grew from being a baby as a Ralts to being a teenager as a Kirlia and even evolved into the first female Gallade with the help of some of the other Pokemon on the island. She loves to make friends and enjoys eating sweets of all kinds. Character Bio Level: 40 Type: Fairy/Fighting Ability: Pixilate Moves: Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Power-Up Punch, Return, Poison Jab, and Psycho Cut Friends: Darkrai (Mr. Darkrai), Polt, Genesect (Mr. Bug Robot), Klein, Sunny, Swimpy, and Claire Rara started coming to the island with Fiona when she was young. At first, she was a baby Pok in all meanings of the word. Her exact age is unknown since she was caught in the wild, though currently she is mentally/emotionally a teenager. Rara doesn't hesitate to interact with friendly Pokemon and easily befriends them as a result. She can see the good in others that sometimes others cannot. She also has a knack for reading and understanding the emotions of others without actually talking to them about it. While she isn't her actual mother, Fiona is a mother-like figure to Rara when Rara is not with her trainer. Fiona was a permanent babysitter to Rara and still mothers over her instinctively, even though Rara is now old enough to be able to travel to-and-from the island on her own. Rara has a huge sweet tooth and is addicted to cookies. Rara used to hate fighting, but shortly before she evolved, she decided to start battling with Klein in order to get stronger and to help him get strong. When Klein attacked her with Headbutt, she evolved into Kirlia. Now a Gallade, Odette is happy to be the trainer of the world's first female Gallade and hopes to use Rara in battles soon. Brief History Rara was caught in the wild by Odette. Odette had a preference for Psychic Pokemon at this point in time and planned on catching a Ralts to train to be a powerful Gardevoir. When she discovered Rara, she immediately fell in love. Rara quickly became her favorite Pokemon. Odette cherishes her and plans on forming a deep bond with her that will help her become a powerful member of her team. Evolving Polt Rara has a special friendship with Polt, who is currently a Magnezone. Rara has a knack for calming down the anxious Polt when no one else can. Rara and Polt met when Polt was a Magnemite. One day, Polt accidentally emitted a powerful electric discharge, which hit Rara and knocked her out immediately. The experience of the KO was enough to evolve Polt into Magneton. Miraculously, Polt also immediately evolved into Magnezone. While the experience made Polt very frantic and created tension between Fiona and the rest of the Pokemon on the island, Rara isn't angry at Polt and still considers her a close friend. Evolving into Kirlia Rara gained much experience by spending time with the Pokemon on the island. This experience helped her level up. After the timeskip, she started showing signs of maturity: stronger talking skills and the ability to read the emotions of others. She quickly became friends with Klein, the Deino that Fiona rescued and adopted from the Nazi moon base. One night, Rara suggested they battle and help Klein get stronger, since he wanted desperately to evolve. After using Growl, Double Team, and Confusion (which failed due to Klein's Dark typing), and being hit by Bite and Headbutt, Klein knocked Rara over with Headbutt, which gave her enough experience to evolve into Kirlia. Training With Xander With dreams of becoming a Gallade and hopes of helping Klein beat Endgegner, Rara started training with Xander. It was with him that she learned the following moves: Power-Up Punch, Poison Jab, Psycho Cut, and Return. While training with him, she realized her feelings for Klein and became closer to Xander. Evolving Into Gallade Ducky altered a Shiny Stone for Rara, with the help of Isabeau, and gave it to Rara. Luckily, the stone worked and she was able to evolve into the first female Gallade! Unlike other Gallade, Rara has a skirt and is colored blue and purple instead of green. She also curled her hair around her head to look more feminine. Saving Klein When Klein evolved into a Hydreigon, Endgegner was in control and fought against everyone as commanded by Gitor. Rara rushed in and fought him believing she had lost Klein. She was able to help regain control by hugging him tightly and channeling her love for him into a Return attack. Relationship Rara is currently in a relationship with Klein. Cheer Rara.png Rara.png Rara2.png Rara3.png Rara4.png moddawnstone2.gif|Rara's Dawn Stone. Rara1.png Rara2New.png Rara3New.png Rara4New.png Rara5.png RaraEvolves1.PNG|Rara evolves RaraEvolves2.PNG|Rara evolves RaraEvolves3.PNG|Rara evolves RaraEvolves4.PNG|Rara evolves Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP